1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a layout size reduction method, and in particular relates to a digital television chip receiving a plurality of analog signals and sharing one or more converting units to convert the plurality of analog signals into digital signals for reducing the size of the digital television chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital television systems have become more popular given the technological development for high definition quality video images. Meanwhile, the digital television system generally receives different kinds of analog signals, such as a VGA/YPbPr signal, S-video signals SY and SC, Tuner CVBS signals VIF and SIF and a CVBS Line-in Video signal. Thus, users can choose from any one of the previous mentioned analog signals to display images on a digital television system.